2013.05.16 - Heroes, Friends and Coffee
It's a ....Thorsday. No, really. Thursday. Afternoon. And Thor's in Midgardian garb for an out and about hour. Sif sent him out of the house for... expresso beans. Unfortunately, the Asgardian opted for 'normal' and so walked out his front door as opposed to flying from his balcony. The world looks really different from down here. He's made his way, however, to a coffee shop - though, not the one Sif sent him to - and is just reaching the front door when... The events of the last week have been a giant blur for Justin Hammer. More up than down the last few days, but he has to wonder when its all going to go crashing back down again. Having had another meeting about the video conferencing pipeline he's working on, Hammer finds himself again in Manhattan, and needing coffee badly. Last night left him with a bit of a headache, and it's still hanging around even now. He rounds the corner and heads toward the coffee shop, black hard-sided briefcase in his right hand, his left in his pants pocket. As usual he's in a suit, lighter grey with a red and gold tie today, and spotlessly shined shoes. As he reaches the shop his steps slow as recognition hits him. Is that... Thor going into the shop he was headed to? Already inside the shop is a figure that would be familiar to both the Asgardian and the CEO. Fern has been there for a little while, long enough to have already scraped her change together to get a cup of coffee. A small, but at least it's something. She's more there for the people watching today, biding her time before she goes in to work for the dinner shift. Her attention is on a woman with a baby a couple tables away, head tilted as she studies the pair. The frown on her lips isn't typical of her, and there's a wistfulness to the sigh that escapes her as she tears her eyes away. She might still be feeling the pangs of being away from her own mother for the first time on Mother's Day. The young would-be actress shifts, uncrossing her legs only to re-cross them opposite. In deference to the warmer weather, she's switched out her customary t-shirt for a tank top of multicolored stripes. Her baby blue skirt is short but modest, and the sandals on her feet lace up around her calves, perhaps inspired in some part by her other friend, Sif. Indeed, the tall blonde stack of muscles is the Avenging God of Thunder, Thor. He opens the door, the steps to one side to let an elderly couple by him. A soft warm smile, a slight bow, and the Thunder is the very picture of gentle patience and boy scout humility. No taking bets on how long that lasts though. The Thunderer still has a lot to learn. He does, however, notice Justin Hammer drawing near the coffe shop, and so, with a smile, waits for the other man, hand gently holding the door open. The tilt of his head says it all: Coming in? I'll hold it for you. Happily so. Well holy hell, if this isn't an interesting turn of events. Justin picks up his pace, offering a smile that's not nearly as genine as the Asgardian's. When he reaches the door he offers a nod. "Thanks," he says in his usual tone with a hint of a New England accent, "It ain't every day a god holds the door of a coffee shop open for ya." He seems friendly enough, though the act is a bit thin. Thor and his Avengers buddies are putting people like Hammer out of business, not to mention Stark is a part of that little clique. Still the CEO is polite. He finishes entering the building and heads toward the counter. As much as his voice carries, Fern's likely to hear him before she sees him. The girl does have fairly keen hearing, and the familiar voice has a smile coming to Fern's lips even as she turns her head to look for the source. The smile brightens further as she spies not only Justin, but Thor as well! She stands immediately, waving to the pair in an attempt to get their attention, unwilling to call across the shop, even though it's not very large. Instead, after a moment's hesitation and leaving her coffee to lay claim to the table, she scoots toward them quickly, weaving around two other tables before she nears enough to finally offer a verbal greeting. "Justin! Thor! Hi!" In a move that may or may not be as well received as she might expect, she immediately moves to .... hug Justin Hammer! "I read about you in the paper! You're a hero!" Her voice is excited, but still soft, blue eyes wide and excited. She steps back, smile staying on Justin for a moment, before she turns it to the Thunderer. "I like your clothes, you look very Midgardian," she compliments before making a sweeping gesture and including them both as she offers, "Would you come sit with me?" Thor is all too happy to hold the door open, it seems, even giving Justin a light bow as the mortal passes by him. "Thou art welcome," rumbles Thor his very easily recognizable thunderous baritone. The sound is as warm as it is booming, even when he's trying to speak semi-softly, and as usual, all that hear him hear his words spoken in the most formal and most polite dialect of their native tongue. When Fern moves over to give Justin Hammer a hug, the Thunderer beams, letting the door close behind him. He too steps toward Justin, but because of Fern. "Warm greetings, Fern Fiddlehead! It doth warm my heart to see thee. How farest thou this pleasant day?" asks the Storm Lord pleasantly, turning an interested eye to Justin. "Hero? Truly? Well met, then, Hero of Midgard," Thor says pleasantly, glancing briefly at Fern to make the introductions. This as he holds his hand out for Justin to shake. After the hand shake - and possibly introductions as well - Thor turns to Fern. "Indeed? I thank thee. They art less restrictive than the armor, less protective as well, but I sensed little danger in the quest Sif hath sent me upon," Thor remarks of the deep navy tee shirt he wears tucked into black demin blue jeans and black workman's boots. Yes, he has the hammer. It's clipped to the belt at his hips. "Aye, Fern. Aye! I would indeed be most pleased to join thee at coffee." Thor pauses to look at Justin, smiling warmly and wondering if he'll join them as well. The CEO turns as soon as he hears his name. The good luck seems to be continuing as he spots Fern. He smiles wider, this time more honestly than he did before. Something about the young woman brings out what little humanity Hammer has. "Hey, fancy meeting you h-," he starts, but cuts himself off when the waitress hugs him. Yep, that was completely unexpected, and the expression shows pretty clearly on his face. Not unpleasant, mind you, just unexpected. He still has his briefcase in his right hand, and he pats Fern on the shoulder perhaps a bit hesitantly with his left. "Uh, yeah, guess I am," he replies, though there's a distinct lack of humility in his words. When Fern steps back, he straightens. The fact that Thor, THE Thor, knows Fern by name gives Hammer a pause. And the two seem to be on friendly terms. Wow, the woman really knows how to pick friends in high places. Guess it's an advantage of being a waitress? Perhaps more that she's a nice person, but that sort of concept just doesn't sit with Justin. When the thunder god addresses him, The CEO puts that semi-sly smile back on. He takes Thor's hand and shakes. "Justin Hammer, nice to meet a living legend," he remarks, introducing himself to save Fern the trouble. Plus, he likes making himself known. At Fern's invitation Justin nods. "Of course," he says, ready to follow the other two over to Fern's table. He'll order at the table, instead of standing at the counter. He briefly ponders what sort of quest the thunder god is on, not guessing that it's something so simple as to get espresso beans. Fern gives Justin the leeway to introduce himself readily, and adds on to his words, "And may I introduce Thor Odinson, although I guess you already know who he is." Her brows rise as she catches Thor's choice of words. "A quest? For what?" She almost immediately blushes, dropping her eyes and grinning, "Sorry, that's awfully nosy." But her eyes come up again, grin still in place, "But I do want to hear all about what you've both been doing." She turns to lead the way back from whence she came, once the men have had their exchange, stepping lightly and then settling into the chair she had been occupying. "Nay. I am no Living Legend. That is the good Captain," Thor replies to Justin, shaking the hand firmly but delicately. No reason to hurt the mortals, after all. At the brief introduction, Thor gives Fern a fainlty curious glance, but says nothing. He allowed Fern to make introductions and so they were hers to give. If she had stumbles on the titles, Thor would have helped. Perhaps there is a reason she wishes Thor to be on friendlier terms with this Justin Hammer... Hammer.. Thor chuckles to himself, finding it amusing to meet a mortal named Hammer. The Asgardian ponders how the surname came to be as he falls into step with the two mortals, heading for Fern's table. "My Lady did bid I locate some expresso beans for her coffee maker. We are both wishing of mocha, especially as evening falls, and it is oft times more enjoyable to drink the fruits of thine own labours in the making of said beverage than to don one's armor and accrewments to fly toward Traditions to purchase one. Though, I admit, at times, I do just that for the simple joy of seeing my friends there, and giving support to the shop's proprietor." Thor talks all the way to the table, a hand reaching to pull Fern's chair out for her.. unless Justin does. Should the mortal make such a move, Thor - no matter where his hand is on its journey to chair - will withdraw with a very pleased and comfortable smile. The mention of Captian America causes Justin's grin to falter ever so slightly. As they move towrd the table he remains quiet as the Asgardian says, in the most bloated way possible it seems, that he's there to buy coffee beans. It's slightly amusing, though, and the mortal CEO's grin turns a bit more honest again. Thor beats him to pulling out Fern's chair, as the thought really didn't cross Hammer's mind. He's not old-school polite by any means, something that hasn't helped his less than stellar reputation. Setting the briefcase down next to the chair, Justin takes a seat at Fern's table, noting that she already has a small cup of coffee. Waving down one of the wait staff he orders a large white mocha with peppermint added into it, which equates to more sugar than actual coffee. "...And whatever these two would like, check comes to me," he adds to her once he's ordered. Midafternoon on Thors... Thursday, in a little coffee shop in Metropolis, sees a rather unlikely assemblage of individuals in the persons of Thor Odinson, Justin Hammer and Fern Fiddlehead. The three are settling back at a table, and Fern glances over her shoulder with a smile to Thor, "Thank you." His unfailing politeness always makes her smile, as it seems to be a dying art in American culture. It never occurs to her to make a more formal introduction including all of Thor's titles, despite that she's heard them more than once now. "That's certainly a worthy quest," she says agreeably, as the men get settled as well. "I can't really make a decent cup of coffee to save my life, so I come out for one when I can." She catches Justin's offer, and quietly declines to the waitress, "Thank you, I'm good." As if to make her point, Fern picks up her cup and has a sip, barely suppressing a grimace at the now-cold coffee it holds. The cup is put back down, and after a second it's pushed away a measure. She waits for Thor to order as well, and the waitress to move away, before she looks to Justin, "Will you tell us what happened? And am I gonna have to worry all the time that you're out somewhere almost getting shot?" It's a light chide, but there's a squint that says she's not entirely joking. It's not the usual kind of errand for Jeremy, but going out to get some coffee for some of the shelter staff...well, work's work, especially when you're just doing it to help out. That doesn't change the fact that slightly-grubby street kids don't really fit in with the coffee shop crowd, though...Jeremy takes care of himself best he can, but nevertheless, it's pretty clear that he's not exactly of the high society set. It...doesn't really help that he's never been in a place like this that he can remember. "Umm..." he starts, looking around with eyes widened a little. And then his eyes widen even more when he spots Fern, somehow /utterly/ missing the person she's with. "Oh! H-Hi, Miss Fern!" He takes a few steps towards the group...and /then/ it hits. Now, the guy in the expensive suit would be enough to stop Jeremy in his tracks already. But the big guy? The guy that looks like a pro wrestler if pro wrestlers could provide their /own/ pyrotechnics and that Jeremy /maybe/ just /maybe/ has seen on the news a few times associated with words like 'god' and such? Jeremy stops dead in midstep, holding that pose awkwardly as he gives a 'meep'. Thor seats himself at the table with Fern and Justin, and orders himself an iced mocha - biggest please - after bowing slightly to Fern and warmly murmuring a 'thou art welcome' n reply to the thanks given. But when Fern comments about Justin nearly being shot, Thor turns very concerned blue eyes upon the mortal man. "Yes, do tell, Justin Hammer, friend of Fern," - because Thor's never heard of Hammer and seems not to realize that he's teammate's with this human's rival - "for, if I am not duely mistaken, thou art mortal and far more easily injured by weapons in general, most in particular the ballistic kinds so favored in this day and age, than others. Tell of thy courage and bravery that so propelled thee to stand inteh face of such dangers." Wordy God asking for story time is wordy. Justin might have just been saved by a Jeremy however, for at the youth greets Fern, Thor - indeed with the relic clipped to his belt and the hip and dangling from there as he sits - turns to face the boy, smiling warmly. Thor lifts his hand in mute greeting, but seems to - once again - defer to Fern to make introductions. Her friend, again, and all. He glances to Fern, then to Hammer with a light shrug of: story can wait for Fern to say if the boy joins us? Justin frowns lightly when Fern turns down the opportunity to order something else. "You sure?" he asks, "I swear I'm good for it." He grins a bit at his own, pretty lame, joke. Of course he's good for it, he runs a multi-billion dollar company. When the up and coming actress asks about his 'heroic incident' Saturday night, his expression once again falters. He hasn't really been thinking about it, for one because he's been busy, and two, because it wasn't a pleasant experience. Not to mention that the papers didn't report everything that had happened that night. His eyes turn toward Thor as the god of thunder, again in the most round about way, also asks to hear the story. Something in his expression makes him look more than a little hesitant. That's when a new voice, a very young sounding one, speaks Fern's name. Justin turns in his chair a bit to look at the rather scruffy kid, brows knitting. Does Fern know /everyone/ in the city? He doesn't say anything, waiting like Thor to see what Fern has to say about the new arrival. Hammer isn't a fan of kids, never has been and likely never will be, but he'll be polite if the new arrival is a friend of Fern's. "No, I'm ok, thanks Justin," Fern demurs again, never wanting her friends to feel she's taking advantage of their means. Perhaps because of her own lack thereof, she's more keenly aware of the situations. So Justin finds himself with two pairs of blue eyes on him, expectantly waiting, when the young voice adds it's greeting. Again, Fern's smile brightens, and she stands, "Jeremy. Come on over." She shifts, shuffling to the chair closer to Justin, leaving the one she had occupied open for the boy, and she beckons him forward with her hand. That hand then motions to each man in turn, "This is Thor Odinson and Justin Hammer. And this is my friend, Jeremy." Again, with the casual introductions, but she's a casual kind of gal. A glance goes toward Justin, touched with concern. She hadn't missed the change of expression, and she doesn't turn the conversation immediately back to the topic of Justin's heroics, instead looking around at the group. "Must be my lucky day, running into so many friends." She doesn't know /everyone/ in the city. Just almost everyone. Jeremy is...clearly a bit reluctant, but he's also too polite to refuse a direct request to join them. Eyes still wide and staring at the big guy, he slowly walks over to the two. "Ummm...h-hi...I'm Jer..." And he realizes only then that Fern's already introduced him. He goes red. A long pause, and he looks between the two for a few moments, increasingly nervous (he's actually shaking a little), and finally settles his gaze on Thor again. "Um, um, I'm really s-sorry, Mister Thor," he blurts, suddenly. Thor smiles at the boy, watching him approach. He's offering his hand to the boy to shake as Jeremy apologizes. Thor's brow creases in puzzlement. "To my knowledge, thou hath done nothing to me, nor to Midgard, that would require an apology be given," Thor says in that formal way the All-Tongue sets his words. He too doesn't immediately go back to pressing Hammer for a story. Naturally the kid is more interested in Thor than Justin. Thor's better well known to more people, and, well, he's a god. A bit more imposing than a mostly skinny guy in an expensive, 3-piece suit. Not to mention 13-year-olds usually don't keep up with big corporations. Hammer doesn't really complain, it keeps him from having to interact with the kid quite as much. He nods to the boy when he's introduced, but doesn't offer his hand to shake or anything of the like. He falls quiet. Justin, quiet, is actually sort of unusual and slightly scary. Fern leans as Jeremy approaches, concern in her eyes again at his hesitation. She has so little trouble with strangers, she forgets that not everyone is quite so outgoing. If he allows, she'll reach to touch his arm lightly, offering a reassurance if that's even possible. The boy's words give no ease to her light frown but add curiosity to her gaze. A curiosity that also stills her for a moment, as she watches the exchange between boy and god. After a moment, Justin gets another glace, as if she's making sure he's still there. Jeremy coughs a little. "Umm...truth is, mister Thor--I kind of...there was this one time when I kind of lied about knowing about you, and...stuff..." It sounds stupid to him even as he says it. "Um, but...it's nothin', I guess." He was totally expecting godly omniscience and wrath at the lie, apparently. He takes a deep breath, and smiles a little, shyly. "Um, anyway...it's n-nice to meet both of you. Um...y-you know some really important people, Miss Fern!" He looks over at Justin as he speaks, clearly including him in that statement. He may not actually know who Justin is, but he can recognize "rich guy" when he sees it. The hand that was offered, turns instead to settle on the boy's shoulder. Thor's smile, turns into a warm and bubbly laugh. Thor's eyes are alive and dancing with mirth. "'tis not the worst thing that hath been done, and certain shall not be the last. Though, if thou would indulge me, perhaps after Justin Hammer hath told his tale, I would hear of this story thou did tell. One does not grew at the side of the Trickster of Asgard and not learn to appreciate grand tales," Thor says, giving Jeremy's shoulder a gentle and warm pat. "Aye. It is very nice to meet thee, Jeremy, Friend of Fern and now of Thor Odinson," says the diety as he pulls his hand away. Cue waitress with their orders. When Fern's gaze turns toward him, Justin puts on a mostly convincing grin. He's still there, just being polite, letting the kid talk to Thor. That's the right thing to do, isn't it? The timing is good because the smile is still on his face when the kid looks at him. He nods a bit to the boy, but still stays quiet for the moment. As he watches the Asgardian and the kid interact, some of the words the cocky Stark cousin told him come back. He really could take away a great PR lesson from this, if he would drop his ego long enough to actually pay attention. Again Hammer's weekend fiasco is brought up, and the look on his face neutralizes. Before he can really react, he's saved again. Taking his drink from the waitress, he motions toward Jeremy. "If he would like anything, please put it on my tab," he tells her. If he figures out the kid is here to pick up coffee for the shelter he works with, he'll buy that too. For PR reasons. Fern agrees with Jeremy lightly, looking from Justin to Thor, "Yeah, I guess I do know some pretty important people." Half the time she doesn't even know quite how important they are. She never did get around to looking up Justin on Google, only knowing what she's experienced, which happens to have been some of Justin's best behavior. She sits back, letting the waitress do her job, watching attentively. Jeremy trembles a little as the hand touches his shoulder, but evidently he's gotten better about that as time has gone on. When he first met Fern even /she/ nearly sent him running for the hills. "Umm...it wasn't...really a story...I just...um...I pretended...you know..." Justin's offer gets his eyes to widen again, and he looks over at the man. "Um, but...I couldn't...I mean...um..." His stomach growls at that opportune moment, and he goes even deeper red. "Um, um...it's really okay? Then...uh, do you have j-just like a little...I don't know, a donut or whatever those other things are called? I-I don't know what you sell here, I'm sorry..." A pause. "Oh! Um, and here...um, I've got money for this, though, from the shelter--I mean, money for this..." He digs out a list from a pocket, offering it to the waitress. Thor takes his iced mocha, the large drink looking small, and giving the waitress one of his very best warm smiles. "My thanks to thee," he says before freeing the straw from its paper sleeve and putting it neatly into his drink. And then, straw to mouth - SLUUUUURP! Thor's smile is a break sunshine on a cloudy day. But hearing Jeremy stammer and then the boy's stomach growl, makes Thor's smile turn sympathetic. not in the - I understand how hungry you are - but in that -OMG! Child of Midgard in NEED! Must fix!! Right effing NOAW! Thor turns his gaze to Justin, however. The Hero did say he would care for their physical needs. Though Thor is more than able and in fact more than eager to pull out his own funds, even a personal invite for the boy to his hall, to request Sif cook something... or open a portal to Bilskirnir to have the kitchens of Asagrd make something. In either case, Thor's God Senses kick in and poke at him: Feed Child. The Thunderer leans forward a bit on the table as he waits.... inwardly impatient. Outwardly: warm smiles. Saying that Justin's behavior around Fern is some of his best is an understatement. Anyone who actually knows or works for him would be downright shocked to see how he acts around the young waitress. The why behind this is still a complete unknown, even to Justin himself. It's likely this unknown phenomenon that leads him to do what he does next. Breaking in, Hammer waves his hand in a dismissive gesture. "No, no, bring him one of the sandwiches, and a slice of the chocolate cake you got here. And everything on that list goes on my ticket as well." For most people, spending $50 or more at a coffee shop would be outrageous. For Justin, it's nothing at all. Listening to Jeremy talk, Fern absently reaches forward, taking her cup of cold coffee and bringing it to her lips. Thankfully, she realizes what she's about to do and stops short, pulling her head back and uttering a soft, involuntary, "Guh." She glances around as she puts the cup back down, making sure that went unnoticed. Justin gets another beaming smile at his magnanimous offer to Jeremy, both for the boy himself and the list he brought from the shelter. Best behavior to the fore, once again. Before she can say anything, a little chime sounds, and she quickly scrambles to get her phone from her skirt pocket and silence it. An apologetic look goes around to all at the table. "I have to get to work." She moves to stand, speaking to each in turn, beginning with Jeremy, "Hey, stop by sometime soon, hm?" Her eyes shift to Thor, "Would you take my regards to Sif, please? Tell her I hope to see her soon, and it was great to see you again, Thor." Finally to Justin, her hand moving to rest lightly on his arm for a beat. "We'll talk soon? Come into the restaurant when you get a chance, Anita and Julius are keen to see you again." When goodbyes are said she'll turn with a light flare of skirt, and hurry out to get to work on time. Jeremy actually stares at Justin in response to the generosity. "R-Really? But...you don't have to, I mean...um..." A long pause, and he chews his lip a little. "Um...um...thanks, Mister Justin. It's...it's really nice of you." The kid looks seriously impressed and grateful--clearly, it may be nothing to Justin, but it's quite a lot to him. "I-I figured you had to be a nice guy to be friends with Miss Fern, but...i-it's still really great." Justin just got a fan. He blinks, and looks over at Fern as she stands. "Oh, um...okay, Miss Fern. I-I'll see you!" Taking a deep breath, he looks over at Thor and Justin. "Um...um...when all that's ready I-I probably better get back, but...it was really, really nice to meet you, Mister Thor, Mister Justin...um...take care of Miss Fern, okay?" Thor smiles as Justin does indeed live up to the hero title Fern gave him. He slurps his mocha as thing settle down in his mind, his senses easing up. Fern's exit is met with Thor rising to his feet, and giving her a full and proper bow. "I shall indeed, Fern. And if thou would come by, surely she would love to see thee. Perhaps at the wedding? Thou shall have to request time away as the ceremony shall be upon Asgard." When Jeremy moves to go and tells himto take care of Fern, Thor brings his closed right hand to his chest and bows to the boy formally. "As thou commands, Jeremy," says the Prince of Asgard as only a Prince can. "Though, if thou would indulge me further? Please, stay and eat thy fill, and when thy hath taken nurishment, I shall carry thy quest items for thee before I depart upon my quest... which, coincidentally.... Justin Hammer, doth thou know how to arrive to Traditions from here? I fear my Lady is rather specific. I came here for directions." Yes, the God of Thunder stopped to ask for directions. And then got side tracked by a girl. Typical. Justin frowns lightly as Fern moves to leave. But work is work, and he understands. He nods to her, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I'm out of town until early next week, I'll try and stop by when I get back. You still got my card." The last comment is more a statement than a question, and an invitation for Fern to call him if she wants. Hammer looks back to the kid and smiles, waving his hand a bit. "No problem, kid. Anything I can do to help out. Take care of yourself out there." If he's got a fan, that's fine by him. Even more, if this makes him look good to Thor, even better. He may not think highly of the heroes of the world, but damn they're good for positive press. Justin falls silent as Thor makes his goodbyes, but arches a brow when the thunder god asks for directions. That gets a bit of a chuckle, "Yeah, I think I know the place," he replies. "Another coffee shop, right?" Category:Log